In order to fix a sheet-like advertisement notice securely to a medium for an advertisement, it has been a conventional practice to place an advertisement notice directly on the medium by applying an adhesive such as a paste to the advertisement notice and sticking the same to the medium, or otherwise, indirectly by sticking the advertisement notice to a panel and mounting the panel to the medium.
However, there is such a disadvantage in the work for applying the adhesive to the advertisement notice and sticking the same to the panel or the medium or peeling the advertisement notice off the panel or the medium that much labor and time is required and cost increases.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem. It is an object to provide an advertisement notice mounting apparatus which does away with the above-mentioned work of sticking and peeling and which is capable of securely fixing an advertisement notice to a medium for an advertisement.